(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a main semiconductor device for controlling an air conditioner, and an air conditioner system of vehicle having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a main semiconductor device to minimize package size and reduce a development period through common use and standardization of parts.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Air-conditioning controllers for vehicles of the related art are configured by combining a panel with a main controller and using analog parts and digital parts for different types of vehicles. For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the configuration of integrating an liquid crystal display (LCD) panel controller and a main controller for a customary type of vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, the air-conditioning controller for a vehicle of the related art is composed of an LCD driver, a micro computer (MICOM), a motor driver, and an low drop output (LDO) regulator, a controller area network (CAN) driver, and other analog transceivers. The controller controls a motor in an air-conditioning duct, displays an image on an LCD display window, and controls engine loads by transmitting/receiving various items of information to/from an engine engine control unit (ECU) and a cluster through CAN communication.
However, it is too expensive and time consuming to develop a new air-conditioning controller for each type of vehicle, and there is a problem in that the number of types of air-conditioning controllers for the different types of vehicles is rapidly increasing. Further, using an integral controller suffers from a deficit of package space due to an increase in size of the controller, and there is a problem in that the functions increase due to quality enhancement of the specifications for the types of vehicles, such that the number of parts and interface circuits increases, and thus the controller increases in size.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.